List of Snake's Smash Taunts
Click a character to see what Snake says about him/her during his smash taunt. A''' * Aero * Agent P * Albert Wesker * Alex Mercer * Alex Roivas * Alice * Amaterasu * Amigo * Amy Rose * Ana * Andy * Anna * Arthur * Ayumi Tachibana '''B * Bad Mr. Frosty * Banjo & Kazooie * Batman * Batman Beyond * Barbossa * Bayonetta * Big Boss * Big Daddy * Birdo * Black Mage * Black Shadow * Blast Zone * Blooper * Blossom * Blue and Yellow Toad * Bogmire * Bonk * Bomberman * Bonanza Bros. * Bonkers * Booker DeWitt * Boshi * Boss Cass * Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario * Braviary * Bubbles * Bubblum * Buttercup * Buzz Lightyear C''' * Camo * Carl 'CJ' Johnson * Captain Jack Sparrow * Captain N * Captain Syrup * Chain Chomp * Chase McCain * Chibi-Robo * Chris Refield * Chocobo * Chun-Li * Claire Redfield * Claptrap * Classic Daisy * Cloud Strife * Cole MacGrath * Colonel Volgin * Conker * Connor Kenway * Crazy Dave * Crying Wolf * Cyborg Raiden * Cynder '''D * Daisy * Dante * Dark Matter * Daroach * Dash * Davy Jones * Demise * Dig Dug * Dokapon Heroes * Donkey Kong Jr. * Doopliss * Dr. Eggman * Dreamy Luigi * Duck Hunt Dog E''' * Earthworm Jim * Edward Kenway * Elias * Elsa * Emmett Graves * Epic Mickey * Evil Cole MacGrath * Excitebiker * Ezio '''F * Fatman * Finn & Jake * Fortune * Frank West * Fulgore * Funky Kong G''' * Galacta Knight * Gardevoir * Ghirahim * Giana * Gill Grunt * Glover * Goemon * Goku (DBZ) * Goku (YuYuki) * Green Lantern * Green Ranger * Gruntilda '''H * Harry Potter * Hamtaro * Helmaroc King * Homer Simpson * Hydreigon I''' * Impa * Indiana Jones * Isaac Clarke '''J * James Bond * James P. Sullivan * Jax Briggs * Jessie * Jet Vac * Jill Valentine * Jimmy T. * John Cena * John Raimi * Jumpman * Juno K''' * Kamek * Karnov * Kat * Kat and Ana * King Boo * King K. Rool * Kirbies * Klonoa * Klump and Krusha * Klungo * Knuckles * Koopa Kid * Kratos * Krystal '''L * Lara Croft * Larry Koopa * Laughing Octopus * LEGO Indiana Jones * LEGO Luke Skywalker * Leon Powalski * Leon S. Kennedy * Leonardo * Lip * Liquid Snake * Lone Ranger * Lord Zedd * Luke Skywalker M''' * M. Bison * Mach Rider * Mallow * Marina Liteyears * Marisa Kirisame * Master Chief * Maxwell * MB * MC Ballyhoo * Megatron * Meowth * Metroid * Michael * Mickey Mouse * Midna/Wolf Link * Mii * Mike * Mona * Mr. Incredible * Ms. Incredible * Mumbo Jumbo '''N * N64 Mario * Nariko * Nathan Drake * Neku * NES Jason * Niko Bellic * Ninja Kirby * Ninja Stealth Elf * Nintendo DS O''' * Optimus Prime * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit '''P * Pac-Man * Paper Luigi/Mr.L * Paper Mario * Paper Peach/Shadow Peach * Past Link/Drawing Link * Petey Piranha * Phoenix Wright * Plok * Poo * Porky Minch * Porygon-Z * Prince Sable * Prinny * Professor Layton * Psycho Mantis * Puppet Zelda Q''' '''R * Raging Raven * Raiden * Rambi the Rhinoceros * Randall "Randy" Boggs * Randy Orton * Rapunzel * Ratchet & Clank * Rayman * Reggie * Reimu Hakurei * Revolver Ocelot * Rex Fury * Rico Jr. * Ridley * Rocket * Rosalina * Ryu * Ryu Hayabusa S''' * Sabrewulf * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Mars * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon * Sailor Venus * Sam & Max * Scarecrow * Screaming Mantis * Scrooge McDuck * Scorpion * Shadow * Shocker * Shrek * Shy Guy * Silver * Simon Belmont * Sir Daniel Fortesque * Sir Sonic * Sketch Turner * Skull Kid * Sly Cooper * Sniper Wolf * Sorcerer Mickey * Solidus Snake * Sparkster * Spies * Spyro * Stanley * Steve * Strider Hiryu * Strikers Mario * Strong Bad * Sub-Zero * Sukapon * Superman * Survivor * Sydrome '''T * Tails * Takamaru * Terrafin * Tessa * The Boss * The Doctor * The End * The Fear * The Fury * The Heavy * The Joker * The Pain * The Scout * The Sniper * The Soldier * The Spy * Tigershark * Timmy and Tommy * Tin Star * Toad * Toejam and Earl * Tom Nook * Tonto * Toon Zelda/Tetra * Tree Rex * Trials Guy * Triple H * Two-Face * Ty U''' '''V * Vamp * Vanellope * Vaporeon * Venom * Vexx * Victini * Viewtiful Joe * Violet * Vulcan Raven W''' * Wallace & Gromit * Waluigi * Wart * Wash Buckler * Wayne Rooney * White Mage * Wiggler * Woody * Wreck-It Ralph '''X Y''' * Yarn Kirby * Yarn Yoshi '''Z * Zeke * Zeus * Zitz * Zoroark Category:HighLifeCola Category:Metal Gear Solid Series